Below Zero
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: 9/11 tribute. Sad, tragic and death.


_Below Zero  
><em>

**Dedicated to those who lost their lives in 9/11. For the families that are still grieving, for the ones who show comfort, for th. ose who are going through the trials of loss... God bless you~**

* * *

><p>Jack darted through the streets of ash and the debris, and just pure sorrow. One woman, wearing a dusty navy blue dress stumbled over a large price of the fallen building, hugging her arm close to her chest, calling out "Honey" and "Sweetheart" with watermelon tears running down her face, making clean her dusty skin. Papers scattered the air around Jack and many others.<p>

"Jake?" he croaked, rubbing his wrist, trying to calm himself. "Jacob?" he called a little louder. He coughed when he felt the ash and smoke come in his throat, drying it within a second. It happened in seconds.

It happened like lighting...

It happened by surprise...

It happened...

For Jack, it happened for years...

_'Hello?... Hello?... Jack... Mom?... Are you there?...'  
><em>

He was there... He was right there...

_Jack walked to the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Yeah?" He could, for some reason, could hear the sounds of crackling in background as well as his older brother's hard breathing.  
><em>

_'Jack? Oh God, oh God, thank God it's you.'  
><em>

_"Jacob? Jacob what's wrong?"  
><em>

Jack remembered the long pause that was dshared before Jacob told him to do the one thing that revealed something that would scar him forever.

_'Turn on the TV.'  
><em>

_Jack did so and the first thing he saw was the world trade centers surrounded by dark clouds of smoke and in flames. Jacob was in the South Tower... Baby blue eyes widened in horror. His brother was in the South Tower... Hands shaking, Jack spoke, "Jacob... Where are you?" Silence and fire crackling came from the other line for several seconds, before Jacob answered... 'I'm still in my office.' Jack went pale as ice. _

_"N-no... Jake, you find an elevator- and you come home, RIGHT NOW," he said shakily, trying his best not to cry. Oh, how badly he wanted to bawl. _

_'I can't. The elevators are down- but don't worry, we will be alright- God it's so hot,' _

_Jack noticed how brave Jacob was trying to sound, but it was obvious that Jacob was frightened as he was. _

_"Jake... Jake PLEASE find a stairwell, PLEASE just come home!" Jack started to cry. "P-please! I'm scared!" _

_... _

_Silence... _

_Then there was a breathless noise, it didn't take long for Jack to know that Jacob was crying. _

_Then, a soft voice came in a tune. _

_'Listen don't cry, _

_safe and sound you'll be, _

_till the afterlife, _

_it will soon be you and me, _

_we will walk God, _

_His arms around our shoulders, _

_don't cry little snowflake, _

_soon it will be over.' _

_CREEEEEAK... _

_Jack froze. "Jake?" he croaked. _

_Another sickening creak and people screaming in the background. 'Jack!-' _

_That's when the line was cut off. Jack watched in pain... _

_As the South Tower... _

_Went Down... _

_Below zero... _

_The teen just stared at the screen in complete horror... Words that could not describe the pain... The dreaded pit in his stomach... The utter silent of dead hope... The phone slipped from his hand... Just like the tower and his soul being... It shattered into peices... _

_His knees gave out, and he fell to the floor. "JACOB!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the balcony, hudeled in a small blanket in the mist of winter's cold, Jack at age nine observed Jacob at age 17, holding a hand full of white cold. "What are you doing, Jake?" he asked. The hazel eyed boy smirked and held the hand of snow in front of Jack's face. "You see this snow? What happends when you hold it in your hand, little brother?" he asked. Jack pursed his lips, glaring curiously at the snow. <em>**

**_"It... Gets tinier?" _**

**_Jacob laughed and nodded. "Yes! It does... You see Jack, life is so short that as we twiddle and mess with it in our hands... It gets smaller... Shorter," he explained. _**

**_It took Jack a while to piece together what his older brother was telling him, and finally understood. He grew worried. "You're not leaving any time soon, are you Jake?" _**

**_Jacob gave him a sad smile and ruffked Jack's hair. _**

**_"I promise you, Jack... I won't ever leave you..." _**

**_Jack smiled and hugged Jacob tightly. "I love you, Jacob..." _**

**_Jacob kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, kiddo." _**

* * *

><p>Jack stumbled over a peice of rubble and tripped on his front, releasing a grunt. But instead of getting back up, he stayed on the floor. He let out a choked sob and clenched his eyes shut, releasing unsheded tears. He promised... He promised... He lied...<p>

Propping up on his elbowd, Jack looked up at the smoke grey sky and whispered, "you promised... You PROMISED Jacob..."

Silence...

He stood and clenched his fists. "YOU LIAR! YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

He screamed so loud with sobs and choking cries till his throat hurt. Finally, he gave up and sank to his knees, throwing a tantrum from hell. Once he grew tired he closed his eyes, still sobbing.

"Please..."

He gaze up to the smokey moon that glistened barely past the smoke.

"Please... Don't leave me Bubba... Don't leave me..."

Then, something cold and overwhelming embraced him. It was so powerful, he propped up with a gasp as his orbs dialated.

_"I love you too, Kiddo- _

_we're going to be fine- _

_little brother- _

_I promise- _

_I'll never leave you- _

_Jack!- " _

* * *

><p>A blinding light made past his vision as Jack looked upwards at an unimaginably golden sky. He knew he was on his side, but he felt his head against something warm and comforting. Turning on his back, Jack gazed up and gasped at the site of his older brother's face.<p>

"Ja... Jacob?"

He was... Amazing. His skin glowed and his eyes sparkled... He looked... Jacob looked new. The older male smiled softly as he rubbed Jack's hair and carresed his cheek. Jack leaned into the touch, but he could not believe what he was witnessing. A tear tracked down his face. Then he opened his eyes in a questioning look of confusion. "B... But, you-"

Jacob cut him off with a finger to his lips, "sh."

Jack did so and Jacob went back to caressing the younger's face. "Quiet, little brother. He's only giving me a few minutes."

Jack knew who HE was. He furrowed his eyes. "Jake... You left me." He began to cry. "You s-said you would never leave!"

Jacob only smiled sadly and pulled the younger into his arms. Jack snuggled into his older brother's embrace, still sobbing as he clung dearly onto his back. "I know, I know, little brother... Just remember this..." Jacob pulled Jack away so that he was looking straight in his eyes. Jacob cupped his face gently. "No matter what... I will ALWAYS be right with you. The Big Guy told me I could be your Guardian Angel... Kay?"

A tear tracked down Jacob's face, but it was tear of joy. Jack let out a watery smile and clung onto his brother again. "Now close your eyes... And I'll be with you when you wake up..." Jacob whispered. Jack clenched his eyes shut, knowing Jacob meant that it was time to go. He didn't to leave though.

"N-no! I wanna stay with you!"

Jacob chuckled- oh how Jack missed that chuckle. "Remember... I'm always with you..."

Jack sunk those words in his head and slowly, he allowed his mind to drift away, never to forget Jacob's embrace...

* * *

><p>Jack was pulled from his trance, breathing heavily. He tried to process what had just happened and let out a laughsob. He stood to his feet and gazed up at the moon, as he was looking at God. And Jacob.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>This made me cry! Oh well, just never forget 911 guys. Pray for the families who lost loved ones on the tragic day... And Jacob is my oc. Let me know if this touched your hearts and you all walk with God, Amen.**


End file.
